


loss

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: Jim was at a loss.





	loss

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 11- whimpering or sobbing_

Jim was at a loss. No amount of desperation could conjure up a manual or divine intervention with just how to comfort his sobbing lover.

It had been bad. Real bad. Somehow, Jim was too tied up in meetings and a backlog of requisition forms to go down to the planet. This time.

Jim hadn’t yet checked the blinking comm with the final count of the dead he needed to sign off on before it was sent to High Command.

Bones’ reaction had said it all.

A hail (_frantic_, Jim didn’t think he ever heard Uhura so shaken) saw Jim sprinting the whole way to the Bridge.

He barely had enough time to prepare Bones before the first of the away team beamed up.

Eighteen hours later, Jim returned to their quarters, utterly useless in their current stalemate between the hostiles and orders from Starfleet.

He had been wearing a hole into the carpet, pacing, when Bones arrived, slowly walking into the room before stopping in the center, a look of utter blankness on his face.

Jim took just one step toward him when Bones’ eyes snapped up, blinked, and then he wholly collapsed to the floor with, Jim didn’t know what.

Jim rushed forward, kneeling and grabbing at Bones’ shoulders, hands touching soothing gripping the familiar flesh. Eventually one of Bones’ hand’s latched itself to Jim’s wrist, right over the pulse point.

_Oh._

Jim felt a lump form on the already sizable lump residing in his throat.

Jim squeezed tighter and pressed his lips to Bones’ head.

**Author's Note:**

> variations on a theme at this point
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
